Little White Dress
by MoreThanACrush
Summary: [CosmoxWanda] Wanda decides to wear her little white dress to the New Years Party, and unexpectedly shows Timmy a piece of her and Cosmo's past.


**A/N: Aww, you are all so sweet and kind in your reviews for Not Forgotten. I don't want to be a bother, but it would be absolutely lovely if you could review again for me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, and I don't own Mandy Moore's song 'Only Hope'.**

* * *

To say Timmy Turner was angry, was putting it nicely. He just couldn't get it through his ten-year-old male mind that there was just somethings fairies were allowed to do on their own - without their godchildren. Like the New Years Eve party in Fairy World. So he settled for sitting on his bed, his hands folded in front of his chest, glaring at floor in front of him. "Why can't I come? I'm gonna be stuck here all alone, _with Vicky_ - because my parents are going to a New Years party too."

Cosmo floated over, sat down beside his godson, folding his own arms in front of his chest, and frowned childishly. "Why do I have to go? I don't want to go - this thing's itchy!" He unfolded his arms for a quick second and reached up to tug at the collar of his black tux.

But their voices fell to silent ears it seems, as Wanda was still in the castle in the fishbowl getting ready for the formal party. Cosmo sat there, beside Timmy, trying to think up ways to get him out of this silly party. He wouldn't know anyone who actually wanted to see him, since his mother refused to go to those kind of parties anymore. Something about him not coming with her anymore...

But the Tooth Fairy would be there, so that would be a plus in Cosmo's mind. He wondered what kind of dress she would be wearing, and if he had any luck at all, it would be quite revealing. A dopey look came on his face, and he smiled at the floor in front of him and Timmy. "Never mind, I can't wait to get there. The Tooth Fair-"

Timmy looked up when he realized that his godfather had stopped speaking, which on any occasion could mean that Cosmo's interest had been stolen away by something as simple as a rock, but there was something different. It seemed that he just stopped speaking, because he had no choice. Like his breath was stolen away. But when Timmy looked up, and followed Cosmo's gaze, he frowned.

"Wanda, why aren't you floating?" Timmy asked, jumping down off his bed.

Wanda's hair was down, leaving a wavy pink trail down past her shoulders. Her crown was now a tiara, nestled neatly in the pink waves. But her dress... it was white, strapless, and slim. It gracefully just brushed against the floor, and she was looking through her soft pink purse, obviously looking for something. But upon hearing Timmy's question, she looked up at him. "Hey sport. I don't suppose you've seen my... o never mind." Wanda said, pulling out her lip stick.

Timmy kept his frown, but turned to Cosmo, who was still staring at Wanda with his mouth slightly open. Timmy turned back to Wanda, confusion written on his face. Wanda had now poofed up mirror and was applying her lipstick. "Um... Wanda? Something's wrong with Cosmo..."

She didn't even bother to turn around, just paused from applying the lipgloss. "He's probably day dreaming about the Tooth Fairy. Again." She told her godson, rather bitterly.

Timmy frowned again, looking from Cosmo to Wanda repeatedly, before going back to his confused look. "Wanda, I wish I could see what Cosmo's thinking."

Wanda looked at him through the mirror. "Timmy, before I grant that wish, did you want to put a time limit on it? You never know what goes on inside Cosmo's head, and I really don't want to be late for this party." she said, raising her wand.

Timmy nodded. "Okay.. how about this instead - I wish I could see what Cosmo's thinking, but only for... 10 minutes?"

Wanda smiled, raised her wand, and flicked it. Suddenly, a white circle openend up in front of Cosmo, and sucked Timmy in. Wanda sighed, and put her lipstick in her purse, before following a screaming Timmy into the vortex.

Timmy opened his brown eyes only to frown once more. He was in a golden ball room, fairies all around him talking and laughing with each other, as if Timmy hadn't just appeared. He looked around, noticing that he was sitting down at a round table, Cosmo just across from him, staring with his mouth wide open at the gourmet cheese platter in front of him. Just has Timmy opened his mouth to say something, Wanda's voice stopped him.

"He won't hear you sport. No one can hear you, or see you."

Timmy looked over beside him, and Wanda smiled nervously back at him but with a rather pale face. Timmy ignored it, thinking it just as one of those weird fairy things, and looked around himself with wonder. "Where are we?"

Wanda cleared her throat. "We're... Well, if I'm right... We're at the Valentine's Day Ball."

"Valentine's Day Ball?" Timmy echoed.

Wanda nodded. "You see sport, before Cosmo and I started dating, we faires used to have a ball on every fairy holiday - like Christmas, and such. But after a while, we stopped, because it was taking too much time away from our godchildren."

Timmy cocked his head to the side. "So we're back when you and Cosmo weren't dating?"

Wanda nodded. "Actually, we haven't even met at this point..."

Timmy's eyes widened in wonder, but before he could say anything, a shrill voice rang through the ball room. "Cosmo-lo-lo! Come and meet mummy's friend."

The green curls piled on Mama Cosma's head gave her away instantly, as she pushed her way through the crowd to gather Cosmo. He blinked, before registering in his head that his mother had called him. "Mama! They have cheese here..." he said, his mouth visibly watering at the sight of it.

"Yes Cosmo, but mummy wants you to meet a dear friend of hers." Mama Cosma led Cosmo back through the crowd around them of chattering fairies, until they reached the edge of the dance floor, where faires were dancing gracefully to the orchestra playing behind them.

Timmy quickly found himself poofed back to Cosmo's side, and looked over to his side to double check that Wanda was right beside him. She was.

"Cosmo, this is Mr. Big Daddy." Mama Cosma smiled sweetly up at the big, bulky fairy.

Big Daddy looked down on Cosmo, with a small smile - the only smile he seemed to own, except when he was found around his daughters. He showed Cosmo his hand, offering it to him with an air of intimidation. Cosmo looked at Big Daddy's hand, then back up to his eyes, trembling at his huge-ness. "Uh... uh... cheese!" He quickly reached over, and grabbed a handfull of cheese a waiter fairy had been carrying on a platter, and stuffed it into his mouth.

Mama Cosma shook her head fondly at her son, before turning back to Big Daddy. "He's such a lovely boy, isn't he?"

Timmy kept his eyes on Big Daddy, as he leaned over and whispered to Wanda, "Mama Cosma and Big Daddy are _friends_?"

"They were. I mean, before Cosmo and I started dating. See, Big Daddy didn't - and still doesn't- think that Cosmo was good enough for me, and Mama Cosma... well she never thought that I was good enough for Cosmo. That's what happened between them." Wanda whispered back, even though no one could hear or see them.

"Daddy?"

Timmy looked over to Big Daddy's right, and saw Wanda appear beside him, a much younger Wanda, one with longer hair that was more curly at the ends. But she was wearing the same dress that the Wanda beside Timmy was wearing...

Big Daddy smiled his special smile. "Hi there pumpkin. How're you doing? Everyone being nice to you?" A look of deadlyness flickered over his eyes as he spoke the last scentence.

Wanda smiled at her father. "Of course Daddy." She hugged his big arm lovingly.

Big Daddy turned back to Mama Cosma, who smiled sweetly at Wanda. "Mama Cosma, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Wanda."

Wanda sweetly held out her hand to Mama Cosma, who shook it sweetly in return. "How do you do?"

Mama Cosma smiled. "Lovely, and yourself?"

Wanda smiled nervously, and looked up at her father, still hugging to his arm. "A little nervous..."

Timmy once more turned to his godmother. "You two were _nice_ to each other?"

Wanda's eyes were sending daggers at the side of Mama Cosma's face. "That was before I knew what an evil, conniving, witch she is..." she replied through clenched teeth.

"Whatever for?" Mama Cosma asked politely, and sincerely.

Big Daddy absolutely beamed. "She'llbe performingfor us soon."

Mama Cosma's smiled widened. "Ooh, well I can hardly wait to hear you. This is my pride and joy - Cosmo."

All attention was brought to Cosmo, who was staring open-mouthed at Wanda, in amazment. "Cosmo, say hello to Wanda."

"Pudding..." Was all Cosmo could say, as he stared with a dopey look in his eye.

Wanda raised her eyebrow at him. "Um... Hello."

"Mama Cosma? Big Daddy? We need you over here for a moment..." A fairy came up, and asked them both with a polite smile.

The two adults smiled at the fairy, before saying their goodbyes to their children. "Cosmo, go and sit back down at our table - it's the one right in front of you, if you keep walking straight." Mama Cosma said, pointing her wand straight ahead. Cosmo nodded, but wasn't listening. Mama Cosma didn't seem to notice.

Big Daddy kissed his daughter on the cheek, before leaving her alone with Cosmo. Wanda stepped towards him, with a shy smile. "So... you go to my school right?"

Cosmo nodded, still with a dopey look on his face.

Wanda took a deep breath. "Okay... so um... want to dance? My boyfriend won't be here for a few more minutes."

Cosmo nodded again, and Wanda took his hand out on the dance floor. "Um, you know you can talk... right?" Wanda asked, after a few moments of complete silence, as he lead her in a suprisingly graceful dance.

And that was all Timmy heard, before they became lost in a crowd of dancing fairies. He turned to Wanda, who was still right beside him, a look of longing on her face. "Well I can't get over the fact that I just saw _you_ and _Mama Cosma_ actually talking decently."

Wanda shrugged, but still had that dagger throwing look in her eye. "Like I said sport - that was before I actually knew her."

Suddenly, the music stopped, and so did the dancers. Timmy looked up at the stage, where the orchestra was, with a big piano in the middle. A fairy was standing up from the piano, and turned to the crowd with a smile. "I'd like to call Big Daddy's lovely daughter, Wanda, to sing us a song...C'mon Wanda, don't be shy."

Timmy looked over at Wanda, who was staring at her shoes. He looked back up at the stage, and the younger Wanda was taking a seat down at the piano, the clapping having died down. He saw Wanda take a deep breath, before placing her hands delicatly on the keys, and gently start playing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again._

_I'm awake in the inifinite cold_

_But you sing to me over, and over again._

Timmy looked over at Cosmo, who had that dopey look on his face again. He himself was suprised that his godmother could sing that well, but then again he had always underestimated her. Slightly.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now_

_You're my only hope..._

Timmy didn't hear anymore of Wanda's singing. Instead, he heard the silence of his bedroom, and Cosmo's steady breathing beside him. He was back in his room. With Cosmo beside him, staring at Wanda with the exact look on his face when he was watching Wanda sing. So he wasn't thinking about the gorgeous Tooth Fairy...

Cosmo shook his head, trying to focus on his wife, who was staring at him with loving, tearful eyes. "Cosmo.." She breathed.

"I wish I was downstairs saying goodbye to my parents." Timmy said quickly, before they could do anything that could potentially scar and/or traumatize him for life.

With a poof, Timmy vanished, leaving Cosmo and Wanda to themselves. Cosmo's eyes darted around the room, wondering why he had made his wife cry. "Uh..."

Wanda let out a small laugh, and threw herself on her husband, hugging him tightly. Cosmo frowned, but then thanked his lucky stars that Wanda wasn't mad at him, and he hadn't made her cry. "O Cosmo... You're such a sweetheart..."

Cosmo took advantage of her being so close, and buried his nose in her hair. Mmmm... she smelled like grapefruit and strawberries. Not cheese or pudding, or in fact cheese pudding, but that was okay. Wanda pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. In a flash, she poofed away her running make-up and replaced it with fresh make-up. "Let's go, before we're late for the party."

Cosmo looked at her with confusion. "What party?"


End file.
